The Punger Games
by BlazinBlaziken
Summary: The games have begun, but with a major twist, which Olympian will win, who knows, but it may not be who you expect.
1. The start of the games

**Hey Guys, this is a Hunger Games, Percy Jackson crossover, basically, there games are with 13 people, the 13 Olympians, but without they're weapons or powers, who will truly prevail, will it be Apollo or Artemis with their bow skills, or someone more physical like Ares, Zeus or Poseidon, or maybe even someone unexpected like Demeter or Dionysus, only you can find out by reading. Please Enjoy, and leave a like and review, tell me where I can improve :).**

"Hello again, my name is Ceaser Flickerman, and over the next few weeks I will covering the Hunger Games, but this isn't your normal hunger games, these games will contain half the amount of tributes, but these are very special tributes, our tributes are the thirteen major Olympians, their names are as followed; Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena and Hermes. All of these have had their major powers taken off them, but they keep some of their ability to use their favored weapon, for example Artemis with her bow. This will make for an very interesting games, and we hope that our viewers at Camp Half Blood enjoy these games and that your parent wins."

Following this announcement on Half-Blood TV, there was an eerie stillness over Camp Half Blood, it stayed like this for a few minutes until finally, Percy broke the silence "So, if, say, Ares kills Apollo, will Apollo stay dead, or, will he be reincarnated again?" Chiron pondered before slowly answering "I do not know, we must believe so, but who knows what is behind this" The stillness was still there, but there was faint, disheartened chatter around the camp, which slowly dissipated when the campers went to bed, hoping that their godly parent wouldn't die. Percy was the last to do so, as he wanted to speak with Chiron, but when he tried, Chiron just replied with the same "don't worry Percy, just go to bed" Percy gave up and went back to his cabin, where he was surprised to see Tyson waiting. "Hi brother, I don't know why, but all us cyclops have been let off" Percy looked down at the ground when he heard this, replying sadly "that's because the 12 main Olympians and Hades have been put in the Hunger Games, we don't know what will happen to those who die in the battle, but all we do know is that there are games on." Tyson was taken aback, his eye growing wide when he heard the news "but, but what will happen to our dad? What will happen to Poseidon?" Percy just shrugged his shoulders and muttered "I just don't know"

 _Artemis' PoV_

TWANG! THWOCK! Arrows kept flying arrows into the target under training, the instructor kept trying to 'fix' her hand placement, but she shrugged him off and kept firing how she felt comfortable. After multiple weeks of this training, she knew she had to hone in her weakened archery skills. She did this, then went to sleep, the following day, it was her time, she was escorted to a tube and stood in it, waiting to rise, to fight her 12 fellow Olympians, she rose, where a Cornucopia was spinning, spewing our all kinds of weapons and goodies, food, medicine kits, all kinds of stuff was being thrown about, Artemis then decided to take this time to look at her surroindings, she noticed an arena, it was divided into 8ths, like a pizza, one eighth was a jungle, another was a desert, farmlands, marsh lands, rocky areas, hill terrain, a forest and a ocean, there was a river going on either side of the ocean, cutting the arena into to halves, the larger, back half, and the smaller, more narrow, front half, the river didn't go through the desert area, which was to be expected. She then heard a weird noise, coming from the cornucopia, counting down, in a robotic voice "30, 29, 28, 27, 26" she took the time, reminding herself that she could do this, she was the best, she was the leader of the hunt, she has hunted everything, this won't be a problem "18, 17, 16, 15, 14" She looked around, on her right she could see Hermes, Hades then Zeus before the people got to far to see, on her left she could see Apollo, Athena and Ares, she was ready, she thought to herself the toughest competition, with only 5 names coming to mind, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Zeus and Poseidon. The countdown clock was now finishing up "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, let the games, COMMENCE" with a bomb of a cannon, she ran, she went straight to the middle of the cornucopia, picking up a pack, sword and a bow with plenty of arrows, then she darted to the forest 8th of the arena. Whilst running she saw Ares pick up a bag and a mace, then he ran for the desert, and she saw Poseidon gather a sword, bag and some sort of equipment, and he ran to the Ocean. She thought "of course he would go to the Ocean, the sea creatures are probably still friendly to him" She kept running and climbed a tree whilst waiting for the booms from the cornucopia, there were none, she was surprised at this, not even non fighting gods like Aphrodite and Dionysus died in the first battle.

 _Zeus' PoV_

After running from the cornucopia with nothing but a sword and a shield, the lord of the gods was not feeling comfortable, he didn't know what kind of wild foods were good to eat, so he decided to retrace his steps back to the cornucopia to gather some food to eat, he started to do this when he heard someone talking to his left, he didn't know whether to investigate or not, he decided against it, as he thought it sounded like Ares, and that was a fight he was not in the mood to take. After going back to the cornucopia, he spied, there was but only one left, his brother, Hades, picking around, he picked up a pack, sword, shield, bow, arrows, the whole lot, he just picked up everything he could carry, Hades then looked right into his direction, Zeus felt a chill, Hades' left eye seemed to twitch, then he turned and bolted, Zeus then slowly walked to the cornucopia, careful to not make much noise, when he reached it, he picked up a pack, looked at it's contents, he smiled, two 2 liter bottles of water, a loaf of bread, rope and tape, he then took another, and transferred it's contents into the other, larger pack, and then started fiddling with this pack, he turned it into a satchel of a kind, then put in one of his bottles of water, the rope, and a bag of dried fruit, this converted bag slung around his waist, and was much easier to grab stuff out of then the one on his back, he then used the strap around him to hold his sword, in a sheathed position, so he wasn't constantly holding it, his shield he slung over his shoulder.

 _Athena's PoV_

Being the wise warrior she was, Athena was careful about what she grabbed from the cornucopia early, she grabbed what she needed, two pack, a shield and a sword, a long sword, which stood at a massive two meters. She ran, to the most habitable environment, which was the hills, no one else seemed to head to, the others went to every other area, she kept track of where everyone went, Apollo and Artemis both went to the forest, Poseidon to the ocean, Zeus, Hades and Ares all went to the desert, Hephaestus went to the rocky area, Aphrodite and Hera went to the jungle, Dionysus and Demeter went to the farmlands and Hermes went to the marsh lands, Athena smiled a bit, she knew she had the best chances, but she also knew that the others wouldn't go to an area where they didn't feel they would excel, in and out of battle, so she knew that the others going to where they did had a message behind it, but she didn't care, she was happy that she was the only one going to the hills, she decided to keep running until she hit the river, which she would cross and set up camp on the other side, where she found a lonely willow tree, standing on it's own next to the river bank. She climbed into one of the low, thick branches, where she took stock of what she had, rope, sleeping bags, food, weapons, she was happy at what she managed to get, so she decided to sleep, now where she felt safe, after a couple hours sleep she awoke, to the night, she looked at the sky, where the Olympic symbol, an Omega sign, shone, the music, but no faces, meaning no one had died over the first day, all was well and peaceful. For now she thought, but the games, have only just begun.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed, please share around, and also, review, it helps me a lot, just tell me where I can improve, or what you want to see, maybe who you want to be killed off, cause maybe I'll listen, maybe I wont, there may be favoritism, and who know, maybe I'll have a second one if I decide if the gods have been properly killed or not, but, I do not know yet.**

 **Thanks again.**


	2. The Cornucopia

**Hey guys, this chapter will mostly be other god's PoV just after the Cornucopia, so it'll be a little slow, but I think you'd like to know whats happening, I'll make sure you know which god's PoV it is, but please, enjoy, review, and just tell me where to improve, cause I actually really enjoyed writing the first chapter, so want this to be great.**

 _Apollo's PoV_

The starting cannon boomed, Apollo knew he had to get the tools he needed, he ran, whilst running he saw his sister, Artemis darting in front of him, he knew she was the fastest goddess, no one came close to her. Apollo decided to ignore her and just grab what he needed, he grabbed a bow, arrows and a bag, he then turned towards the forest and ran, he saw Artemis' back darting into the forest, he knew it was risky, but he still ran into the forest. "I've been mortal 3 times, 3, I can do this, I've done so much for half-blood masters in the past, I can win the hunger games" Apollo kept thinking this, over and over and over, the same words, he kept replaying them in his mind. Apollo decided to stop, he could tell no one was following him, he climbed up a tree and opened his bag, rummaging through it, he found a multitude of goodies. He pulled out food, plenty of food, about four liters of water, rope, tape and a sleeping bag, Apollo was taken aback about how much was stuffed into his bag, he then decided it was good, and put everything back into the bag. Apollo decided to move on, looking for some more food, he thought that can't ever have too much, he found a huge green wild apple tree, he decided to pick one, he threw it towards an animal, who ate it without hesitation, he spied the animal, for a few minutes, until it started to look a bit woozy, it then dropped, dead, with blood seeping out of it's mouth and nose, Apollo was surprised at this, but he took another three apples, he then darted off.

 _Poseidon's PoV_

The king of the ocean was wise, he darted to the cornucopia as fast as his sea legs would carry him. He grabbed a long sword, a waterproof bag, and scuba gear, he then darted to the ocean, which is when he heard someone, Hades he thought, shout "Yes, run to the ocean you old barnacle beard!" He ignored it whilst flinging the gear on and his bag over the gear, he looked at his gauge "if I can't breath on my own, I've got 12 hours of oxygen" he thought, he ran into the ocean without putting his gear on, when is mouth and nose were under, he felt something he never felt before, he couldn't breath under water, he felt that he was actually drowning. Poseidon turned immediately, back out to waist deep water, he fitted his goggles and mask and went back under, he swam, until something caught his eye, he turned towards the cliff where he found an underwater cave, but the air was to fresh to be a submerged cave. Poseidon came to the conclusion that there was an above ground entrance, he sat down and opened his bag, on the inside, everything was dry, he was happy, there were two zips to the bag, so opening them both was something he had to do. Inside he found everything was in separate, waterproof, plastic bags. Inside was mostly food, there was also two bottles of water and a rope, and at the very bottom of the bag, he was surprised to see a blade, when he pulled it out, he was even more surprised to find it was a sharpened, dual tip dagger.

 _Hermes' PoV_

Hermes was fast, not as fast as Artemis, but he was the second to reach the Cornucopia. He grabbed some things, a bag, a spear and a trident. He then darted to the marsh lands, where he knew he would have an advantage, being the god of transport, roads and thieves, he was familiar with this kind of terrain. He ran through the slushy shallows, where he disrupted all the frogs sitting there. He kept running until he reached the river, where there were mangroves thriving in the wetlands. He climbed up one, and perched himself on one of the low hanging branches. He then looked in his bag, and was disheartened to find that there was no water, and the water around him was not drinkable, so he decided he'd go back to the cornucopia when night fell. A few hours later and the sun started to set, Hermes made his move, he darted back towards to the cornucopia. When he got there he saw Hades running into the farmlands and Zeus appearing from behind a rock from the desert. Zeus grabbed up a bag and then darted back into the desert. Hermes waited a second, then darted back out, he went into the husk of the bronze cornucopia, where he found what he wanted, a small bag, it had two bottles of water, and pills to clean ground water, within measure of course.

 _Aphrodite's PoV_

Aphrodite hated the fact she had to do this. She kept thinking about how it would ruin her makeup completely, she only had enough time to but on one layer of foundation before the games too, she was so upset, it didn't match her ruby red lipstick. She didn't even get to put on her blush. But she decided, there was plenty of TV time in it. She petitely ran towards the cornucopia, just close enough to reach a bag, but it wasn't just any bag, it was a hot pink one, which she thought brought out her lipstick. She then jogged into the jungle, where she could hide her makeup crisis. She then started talking to herself "Why did I agree to this, why am I here, why, I am not a fighter, I'm a beauty queen, give me makeup, not a fighter, and WHAT WILL THIS DO TO MY HAIR?" she kept going on for hours, without even checking her bag.

 _Hera's PoV_

Hera knew she wouldn't have much chance if she didn't run to the cornucopia, so she had to. She darted to the cornucopia, grabbing a bag and a small bag that was full of knives. She then darted to the jungle, where she saw the shimmering blonde hair of Aphrodite. She thought that she had no competition in the Jungle, but she could never be sure, maybe someone else would follow them in. She ran, and ran, she heard someone screaming something about hair, she decided that Aphrodite was going to snap, so she should avoid her, she just ran, clambered up a tree and decided it was time to sleep.

 _Ares' PoV_

Ares darted into the cornucopia, not caring about anything, he got a bag, shield and a mace, then he darted straight to the desert, he knew that he had an advantage over anyone else who was in this desert, he could stand the heat, he fought for the whole time during the hundred years war in Europe, without a break. He could stand the heat, even in this weakened, mortal, form he could, he knew he could. He decided to keep going, but he stopped running, he slowed into a speed walk. He kept going until he was sure he was alone, he put himself under the shade of a rock, where he went through his stuff, he had food, water, sleeping bag, everything he needed. He decided to rest here until nightfall where he would move into a different area, maybe the rocks near by.

 _Hades' PoV_

Hades decided that he would not go to the cornucopia, he would instead run, he ran into the desert, he buried himself slightly in the sand, behind a rock, and he waited, until everyone was gone, Athena was the last person at the cornucopia, before she finally left for the hills, Hades then slowly stood up, dusted himself off and waltzed towards the cornucopia, where he picked up a shield, a sword, a bag of food and drink, another bag with other stuff in it, and a piece of plastic, which was for gathering rainwater. He picked his way around some stuff, when he felt like he was being watched, he looked into the desert, straight into his brother, Zeus' eyes, meeting them, he raised his lip slightly and ran, he then turned, and ran into the farmlands, knowing that Demeter was in the farmlands was not of any concern to Hades.

 _Demeter's PoV_

Demeter was poised to run off the bat, and that she did, she ran to the cornucopia, grabbed a scythe and a bag, then she turned and darted into her homelands, the farmlands. Demeter ran, knowing she would have a huge advantage over anyone here, she used her scythe to her advantage, gathering some maize and tomatoes on her way to the river. When she reached the river she took count of what she had, which was half a dozen tomatoes, a dozen or so pieces of maize, a loaf of bread and dried fruit was also found in her bag. She also had a few lengths of rope and three rolls of duct tape. She smiled a bit, knowing that she was prepared for most cases, all she needed was a permanent supply of drinkable water.

 _Hephaestus' PoV_

Hephaestus was happy, he managed to run to the cornucopia was well done, he managed to grab a battle hammer and a large bag. He then ran to the rocky area, where he felt the most at home, he remembered what his mother, Hera, had done to him, how she threw him of the top of Olympus, he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill his mother, his lust for her blood turned into rage, rage for Ares who stole his wife, rage for Aphrodite who ran off with Ares, rage with Zeus for making him tie up Prometheus, rage for his mother, for throwing him off the top of Olympus and the biggest rage of all was for Hades, for taking the life of all of his friends, even when he gave them immortality, he took their lives. His bloos lust needed to be filled, so he ran towards the jungle, where he saw both Hera and Aphrodite run into.

 _Dionysus PoV_

Dionysus was scared, he wasn't a fighter, he grew grapes, but he needed to do this, he thought about how people at camp half blood, like Perry Johnson wanted him back alive, Annabelle Smith too, who was dating Perry, he knew that the young half bloods needed him back at camp, he made a huge effort, he ran into the cornucopia grabbed a sword and a large bag, then turned and followed Demeter to the farmlands, he turned and ran into the vineyards whilst she ran into the fields, he darted through vines of grapes, strawberries, and some weird looking thing growing, he kept running, when he found himself outside a small house, he decided to run the risk and go inside it, where he found that the only way in was through the front door, he decided to lock it behind him, so he was completely safe in the house, all the windows were boarded up and no one could break into it, as the house was made out of brick, on a cement foundation, he sat down at a table, and counted what he had managed to gather, he grabbed a few bunches of grapes on the way through, so he set up, he ate a couple of grapes and was comfortable. He also managed to get three bottles of water, dried fruit, rope and a sleeping bag from the cornucopia, he then looked around the house, he opened the pantry and found a can of beans, and the faucets seemed to work, but he didn't trust the water, he decided to grab a bowl from the cupboard and get some, he then smelled the water, it smelled exactly like normal water, he decided to risk it and try some, it was completely fine, he was happy, he knew he was safe.

 **Well, thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I did warn you at the start, I didn't want to go to far without letting you know what the other gods were doing, cause that would make a weird story, I'll try to keep it like this for most the story, for example, filing in one god's lead up to a battle, then the god he or she is fighting's lead up, then the battle, just so you know what happened, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what to do :).**


	3. The First Death

**Hey guys, thx for reading this, I really do enjoy writing this, it's just so fun to write this. Please review, tell me where I can improve, and tell me what you want to see, it really helps me, and please, keep up the support.**

 _Camp Half Blood_

The silence had been over camp for 2 days now, there were no deaths in the games, but everyone was worried, for their godly parent. The games were raging on, even with no death, everyone could see that no one was liking each other, even Percy and Annabeth were growing apart, even though they had been dating for four years, they were growing apart, the games were terrible to the poor campers.

 _Apollo's PoV_

Apollo was quietly hunting through the deep forest, he knew his sister would be hidden somewhere in the forest, but he couldn't think about that, all he could think about is how he would move on, he had to keep his eye on the prize at the end, when walking, he heard a snap behind him, Apollo spun and aimed his bow where the noise came from, he first thought it may be Artemis, but he then knew it would be no chance, Artemis was smarter than that, unless she was setting a trap, he knew she would gladly kill him, but he couldn't think bad thoughts like that, he slowly moved towards the noise, when Zeus barged out of the bush, he fired an arrow, getting it in Zeus' right shoulder, Zeus got knocked back, Apollo tried to get another arrow ready, but Zeus moved to fast, he drew his sword and swung in a fit of rage, Apollo had to use his bow to block him off, thankfully for him it didn't break, Apollo knew his bow wouldn't be able to take battering like this, so he drew his short hunting sword, and swung, Zeus raised his left arm, blocking the swing with his shield, Apollo knew he had a disadvantage, when a silver line streaked past him, then a silver arrow thwacked into Zeus' shield. Another noise, of a bow being released came from behind him, followed by the silver streak next to him, this one hitting Zeus in between his eyes, Zeus dropped dead, Apollo ran, screaming "THANKS ARTEMIS, BYE NOW!" and ran away, as quick as his feet could take him. He heard a large, shacking KABOOM, the cannon, signifying Zeus' death. Thinking to himself _'so, the lord of the skys is dead, wonder where he went? back to Olympus? Tarterus? The Underworld? Huh, guess I wont know till it happens to me, if it happens to me that is, which, of course, it wont, I'm way to incredibly good looking, no one would touch me, except maybe, my sister, oh, crap, my sister will happily kill me, oh nooo'_ Apollo kept thinking about things, as he wondered, not even noticing he had left the forest and entered the Jungle, he kept walking, until he noticed he was getting very hot and bushes kept whacking him, Apollo looked up and noticed where he was _'Oh me, I've wondered into the Jungle, I will need so much more water now, better keep that in mind'_

 _Zeus' PoV -before his death-_

Zeus barreled into the forest, knowing there would be people here, he didn't care about noise, he was the king of the gods, no one could beat him, he dived into a bush when he saw the back of someone, he didn't know who, but someone was there, a twig snapped when he entered the bush, the figure spun, loading an arrow into a bow, it was Apollo, Zeus stayed silent, as Apollo inched ever closer, he waited, as Apollo inched, then he dived out of the bush, when he did this, Apollo launched an arrow almost immediately, lodging it in his right shoulder, knocking him back a bit, Zeus ripped it out as fast as he could, then dived for Apollo, swing his sword, only for it to be deflected by his bow, Apollo knew as well as he did, the bow couldn't handle more of this, so, Apollo quickly drew a short, hunters, sword, as he did this, a silver arrow, fired from seemingly nothing, lodged its self into his shield, he knew it had to be Artemis, but he didn't know where it came from, then, as quick as Zeus could take a step, there was a silver dot, getting bigger, then, an arrow hit him, between the eyes, Zeus dropped dead immediately.  
What happened to Zeus' soul, shocked, even him, it found it's way, to a prison, in Olympus, there were 11 other cages, Zeus knew that is where the 11 other losers would go, until they were released or whatever would happen to them.

 _Artemis' PoV_

Artemis slowly, quietly, moved her way through the forest, when she heard a commotion about 200 meters to her East, she turned and ran to the noise, where she found her brother and Zeus fighting, she decided to do nothing, yet, when Apollo was forced to draw his blade, she prepared an arrow, thinking _'no one gets to kill MY brother except ME'_ so she prepared to fire, when Apollo moved slightly, letting it go, it missed it's mark, hitting Zeus' shield, she fired another, all Zeus could do was take a step forwards, and it lodged itself between his eyes, making him drop dead immediately, Apollo ran, shouting something she could not make out, which was followed by a rather loud, defining KABOOM, signifying his death, Artemis moved towards Zeus' humped body, and pulled the shield off of his, now dead, arm, and slung it on her back, over her quiver, thinking that it would protect her if someone was to attack from behind and aim low.

 _CHB's PoV_

During the fight, there was no noise at the camp, but when Zeus dropped dead, a large sound came from the Zeus cabin, of Jason screaming "WHAT THE FU- TEAMING CRAPHEADS!" then Jason just marched out and climbed to the top of his cabin, where he summoned lightening to hit the top of both Apollo's and Artemis' cabins, which did not go as he thought it would, as, even though they were in the games, their godly powers still protected their cabins and statues, so, when the lightning struck, arrows from the small statues on top of their cabins lodged in his legs, the Artemis one left a searing mark, whilst the Apollo one broke his leg in three places, Jason fell of his cabin, screaming in pain, Chiron trotted over, "never try to destroy anything of the gods, it will end up worse for you, and you're lucky the people from Apollo will even heal you, TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" he said, before trotting back off, Jason was taken away to heal.

 _Poseidon's PoV_

Poseidon wondered his cave, wondering if anyone would hurry up and die, it's all ready been one day without death, he kept looking around, thinking, and looking for structural weakness in his cave. He was looking at a grouping of rocks on one wall, thinking it may cave in if the cannon went, and as he thought that, KABOOM, of a cannon, signifying a death, and as he thought, the wall he was looking at, caved, he turned and ran, the one wall caving created a chain reaction, taking the cave down, section by section, he ran to his scuba gear, putting it on, as quick as he could, and dived back into the water, swimming out of the cave as fast as he could, just as he made it out, the opening under the water fell down, he swam, looking around, and a rather large Salmon swam up to him, circled his head, and sort of signaled him to follow, Poseidon did follow, the Salmon lead him down, and down, and down, Poseidon started to worry, until he saw a structure under the water, he continued to follow the Salmon, which lead him to a room, in the middle of the structure, that was complete dry, and had oxygen tanks lining the wall, he had no idea how everything got down here, but he didn't complain, he thanked the Salmon, and promised it, he and his family would be blessed with fishy immortality, the Salmon kind of nodded and swam away. Poseidon wondered the room, and found it had a small room attached, which had a water purifier built in to it, so he could drink the water from the outside, now all he needed was a endless food source, he could fish, but he didn't like eating fish, as he made them, but, he decided, if he were to spend a long time down here, he would have too, then, to his rather large surprise, a small TV turned its self on, playing the Panem national anthem, and showed one face, just one, Zeus', Poseidon now knew, his younger brother was dead, he did not who, or what, killed them, so he decided it may be best to stay down here for a while longer, where he could bide his time.

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review, I would love to know how I can improve, and Zeus dead first, bet none of you could guess that, but I hate Zeus, so, that is why, but still, thanks for reading, tell me how to improve rada rada rada, and please, don't be scared to tell me if I did something wrong, constructive criticism will help xD.**


End file.
